Considerable effort has been directed to the problem of removing odor from animal deposits. By way of example only, and not by any limitation, entire industries have been developed to address the problem of removing odor from cat deposits in cat litter boxes. The prior art is primarily focused on devices that aid in the removal of the deposits, the absorption of liquid deposits and the masking of odor by perfumes and air filters and the like. While burial of the deposits within a perfumed litter material may partially hide the odor so long as the deposit is covered, eventually deposits will become uncovered or remain uncovered as the cat uses the litter box. At this point, perfumes and filters do little to diminish the odor and do nothing in the nature of removing the odor altogether.
Still further, enclosed cat litter boxes are provided with doorways such that the cat enters the enclosed litter box, uses the litter box as intended, and leaves the litter box with the deposit inside. Such litter boxes may include perfumed litter material, air filters, and the like in an attempt to trap odors within the enclosed litter box. Nonetheless, odors do escape and, importantly, they have certainly not been removed but have only been perfumed at best.
Representative prior art of which Applicant is aware are:
Gantt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,391 discloses a square animal toilet box with a complex movable floor that uses UV light to dry and sanitize the floor after the floor is flushed.
Deal, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,424 discloses an ultraviolet area sterilizer using a combination of UVC light and motion detectors to detect motion within an enclosed space.
Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,504 discloses a topless rectangular disposable pet litter box and the use of UV light.
Petkovzki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,181 discloses an open framed electro-mechanical cat litter box and the use of timed sensors
Despite this art, Applicant is aware of no invention that discloses or suggests the invention as set forth herein.